degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Jesus, Etc. (2)
An upcoming episode of Degrassi: Season 10 In Too Deep. 'Main Plot' Fitz continues trying to talk to Clare but she is still skeptical of his newfound faith. She is shocked when Fitz, bruised,shows up on her doorstep, claiming he fell off his bike and has nowhere else to go. Clare lets him in and helps him, and also notices a large welp on his chest,which makes her question his story. Fitz confesses he did not fall off his bike, but his step brother, a drug addict, beat him up. Clare begins feeling bad for Fitz,until he begins telling her there is something between them, and that Eli is bad news. Eli arrives just as Fitz is about to make his leave and is furious. He leaves the house, while Fitz shouts at him, "Clare and I have a special connection!" Clare comforts a crying Eli, who fears she is "slipping away." The next day at school, Eli has finally finished the horror story he has been working on and disturbs Clare with its graphic ending. In which the Heroine, Rachel (Punned as Clare) is killed by her boyfriend, Malcolm, (Punned as Eli) who then drinks her blood saying they can become forever "one." The episode ends with Eli professing his love for Clare......With Clare obviously freaked by his odd behavior. 'Subplot' After Alli and Sav’s big, last night, Alli won’t come down in the morning when her parents call her for breakfast. The Bhandari’s quickly realize she isn’t ignoring them, Sav assumes it’s just Alli being dramatic and isn’t worried about his little sister’s sudden absence. At school Sav can’t seem to concentrate. Even Holly J’s talk of bikini’s and lesbians can’t get his attention. He must be really worried! Holly J tells him it may be more than that. Mrs. Bhandari is getting increasingly worried and asks Sav to hack into Alli’s computer and try to find some clues as to where she’s gone. successfully hacks into Alli's account and discovers a journal entry that Alli wrote. She is more upset than anyone in the family realized and said that she thinks they’d be better off without her. Sav and Mr. Bhandari try driving around the city in hopes of finding Alli. Mr. Bhandari tells Sav that Alli will be in big trouble when she gets home and Sav points out that her getting in trouble and not being heard is the reason she’s run away. Alli’s been missing long enough that the police are now involved. The police officer on the case comes by the house. She has surveillance footage from a coffee shop near Alli’s new school. The tape shows Alli getting in a car with someone, but no one can make out the license plate or who is behind the wheel. 'Third Plot' KC and Jenna test their parenting skills by babysitting a boy named Caleb from their their pregnancy class teacher, Blair (her son). They think they are ready, but are annoyed by Caleb's irrational behavior. However, they find that not being overprotective of him makes the job easier. The plot ends with Caleb's annoying overbearing mother taking him home and KC and Jenna finally feeling to be like parents. 'Quotes' *(Fitz to Clare) "Me and you? We have a spiritual connection." *(Eli to Fitz) "I have nothing to say to you." *(Eli to Clare) "I just feel like you're slipping away." *(Eli to Clare) "Don't leave me, okay? Please." *(Clare to Eli) "That's...... disturbing." *(Clare to Fitz) "You're cyber stalking me in the middle of the night?" *(Holly J to Sav) "That really makes me wonder if I should take up lesbianism." *(KC and Jenna to Blair) "Awesome!" *(Sav to Holly J) "Spoiler alert! Alli's gone." *(KC to Jenna) "Bubble boy's gone demonic." *(Eli) "What are you saying? That I'm some heartless monster?" (Clare) "Sometimes!" *(Clare to Eli) "Great, just try not to kill me...'kay?" *(Caleb) "Hotdog?!" *(Blair to Jenna and KC) "MY choice." *(Blair) "Was it an organic hot dog?" Trivia *This episode is named after the song "Jesus, Etc." by Wilco. Featured Music *"The Sky is Breaking Up Jim" by Mark Boone - Heard when Eli is crying inside Morty and at the end. * "The Only Way" by Clare Burson - Heard when Clare walks in on Eli sitting alone in the classroom. * "God Keep Our Hands Clean" by FemBots - Heard when Clare finds the emails from Fitz. * "Amazing" by The Red Directors - Heard playing in the background when Clare meets Fitz at The Dot. * "Daydreaming" by Dark Dark Dark - Heard when Sav and Mr Bhandari are driving around looking for Alli. Gallery jesus-etc-pt2-1-sav-ak9.jpg jesus-etc-pt2-2-eli-clare-t3f.jpg jesus-etc-pt2-3-hollyj-sav-wt1.jpg jesus-etc-pt2-4-clare-0hc.jpg jesus-etc-pt2-5-jenna-kc-w2e.jpg jesus-etc-pt2-6-sav-r29.jpg jesus-etc-pt2-7-kc-jenna-wo1.jpg jesus-etc-pt2-8-fitz-2fv.jpg jesus-etc-pt2-9-eli-od3.jpg jesus-etc-pt2-10-eli-clare-q5d.jpg jesus-etc-pt2-11-eli-w61.jpg jesus-etc-pt2-12-eli-82f.jpg Degrassi1038-1s.jpg Jesusetc2-16.jpg 2.jpg Jesusetc2-15.jpg Jesusetc-2-11.jpg Jesusetc2-12.jpg Jesusetc2-13.jpg Jesusetc2-14.jpg Jesusetc2-10.jpg Jesusetc2-9.jpg Jesusetc2-17.jpg Jesusetc2-8.jpg Jesusetc2-7.jpg Jesusetc2-6.jpg Jesusetc2-5.jpg Jesusetc2-4.jpg Jesusetc2-3.jpg ﻿ Promo Jesus, Etc. (2) MuchMusic Promo Jesus, Etc. (2) TeenNick Sneak Peek thumb|300px|left Link Watch Jesus, Etc. (2) Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 10 Category:Two-part episodes Category:Relationships Category:Religion Category:Love Triangles Category:Rivalry Category:Jealousy Category:Siblings Category:Family Issues Category:Parents Category:Teenage Pregnancy Category:Teen Mom Category:Teen Father Category:Friendships Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:Degrassi: In Too Deep Category:Abuse